


Art: Kingsman Bang Team #29

by bloopfish



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Multi, Rescue, Torture, bamf!Galahad, harry carrying eggsy, poor eggsy is a bit beat up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopfish/pseuds/bloopfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art submission for the Kingsman Bang 2015!  </p><p>Merlin and Harry discover they may have feelings for Eggsy when he is captured on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Kingsman Bang Team #29

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my awesome partner's fic: [Three's a Crowd](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4665330) by becausewhynot

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [my tumblr](http://bloopfish.tumblr.com/post/127658807638/here-is-my-art-submission-for-the-kingsman-bang-i)
> 
> Please comment if the links are broken! I really want everyone who wants to see this to be able to do so.


End file.
